Cosas de parejas
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Diferentes situaciones dentro de la Familia Vongola. Multiparejas, yaoi/hetero.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000

¿Nunca les paso que se les ocurre una escena genial, pero no encuentran una fic en la que meterla?

Bueno, justamente por esa razón, decidí subir estos ¿mini cap?, la verdad son más bien escenas de distintas parejas de KHR!, que no tienen conexión entre ellas

*Multiparejas, Yaoi/Hetero.

*Situaciones familiares.

*comedia/drama/romance/etc.

Ojala lo disfruten!... AHORA PASEN EL CAP!


	2. 18x59 (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-18x59 (1)-

Hibari y Gokudera son la clase de pareja que al ver a otras parejas actuar melosas, las miran con asco, se miran entre ellos, en sus rostros se refleja el asco, los vuelven a mirar, con más asco aun y finalmente se largan de ahí. Asqueados.

000000000000000000000

Agradezco sus fav y follow (si ahí), igual que sus comentarios (si dejan)

Nos leemos!


	3. RxL (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-RxL (1)-

Se arrastro por el largo pasillo, abrazando su almohada.

No toco la puerta, se adentro a la habitación, acercándose sigilosamente a la gran cama. Se quedo parado en el borde observándolo.

Con cuidado levanto las sabanas y de a poco fue metiendo su cuerpo. Cuando por fin estuvo acostado se permitió suspirar.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, mientras un conocido calor se contagiaba a su espalda por la cercanía.

-creí que no ya no vendrías, vaca estúpida-.

-¿Cómo podría perder una noche de sueño contigo, Reborn?-.

000000000000000000000

Agradezco sus fav y follow (si ahí), igual que sus comentarios (si dejan)

Nos leemos!


	4. 18x59 (2)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-18x59 (2)-

Dejo salir el humo de su boca mientras lo miraba y se preguntaba, que fue lo que lo atrajo de él.

Entonces Hibari lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe levemente, entonces recuerda que era eso lo que le gustaba de ese sádico, sus afilados ojos azules, las miradas discretas y sus imperceptibles sonrisas, que eran solo para y por él.

-Bakakudera, esta sonriéndose de esa manera rara otra vez-. Susurraba Lambo, Yamamoto solo asentía, comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo.

0000000000000000000000000

WAAAAAAAAA, NADIE LEER ESTO WAAAAAAAA!... Igual no voy a dejar de publicarlo...


	5. 69x27 (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-69x27 (1)-

Entro a la mansión, agotado, camino a su habitación dispuesto a dormir hasta el próximo día.

Al llegar se tiro en la cama y cerró los ojos. Entre sueños oyó un "kufufufu", sonrió y extendió su mano en busca del dueño de aquel sonido. Al encontrarlo tiro fuerte y lo rodeo con sus brazos, disfrutando del perfume y el calor se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Al otro día despertó renovado, con su pijama puesto, sonrió, siempre que llegaba cansado Mukuro cambiaba su traje por su pijama y se dejaba usar de almohada.

Se fijo en los cabellos morados esparcidos en la cama y le apareció justo pagar por el favor que su pareja le había echo.

Se sentó de hurtadillas sobre él y refregó un poco sus cuerpos.

El ilusionista abrió un poco los ojos al sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba.

-¿Tsunayoshi?-. Lo miro, sus ojos se tiñeron con un destello naranja.

-es mi manera de darte las gracias por cuidar de mi anoche-. Contesto sobre sus labios.

-kufufufu, es un placer-. Se dejo besar, de un chasquido de dedos la puerta estaba trabada con llaves.

000000000000000000000000

Nos leemos!


	6. 80x59

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-80x59 (1)-

Cada vez que tocaba el piano la melancolía lo invadía, aun así sabiendo eso le era imposible tocarlo, era su conexión con su difunta madre.

Cerró los ojos y dejo viajar sus dedos por las teclas, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero no llego muy lejos.

-cuando sonríes eres más lindo-. La voz llena de alegría, lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí friki del baseball?-. Fingió molestia.

-escuche el piano y me vi atraído hasta aquí-. Contesto, besando su mejilla.- tengo tanto que agradecer a Lavina-. Susurro casi en sus labios.

-¿de qué hablas?-. Hayato se mostro confundido.

-por heredarte el talento, por ayudarte a pulirlo, por ti, porque amo oírte tocar, porque te amo-. Y lo beso, entonces Hayato se dio cuenta que al tocar el piano, no solo recordaba a su madre, sino también podía disfrutar de su novio siendo tierno con sin necesidad de actuar como un tsundere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **anachand7** por tu comentario, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!


	7. Vongola Famiglia

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-VONGOLA FAMIGLIA-

Era increíble como sus hijos habían crecido.

Algunos eran felices de que sus hijos fueran parejas como en el caso de Tsuna y Reborn que estaba orgulloso de que su pequeño juntara valor para invitar a salir a la hija de Hayato y Takeshi, que estaban felices también.

Muy distinto era en el caso de Kyoya y Dino, ya que el primero odiaba que su carnívora hija saliera con el hijo de Mukuro y Byakuran. Ambos guardianes habían prohibido a sus respectivos hijos esa relación, pero como los adolecentes eran obviamente hijos de ellos, no obedecieron.

Ahora todos sentados, veían como las parejas compartían tiempo juntos, mientras Lambo acariciaba el abultado vientre de I-pin.

-haber los consuegros brindemos-. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Reborn, al ver como la nube y la niebla se miraban con odio y giraban sus rostros en lados opuestos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **anachand7** por tu comentario, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!


	8. 80x59 (2)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: les pido mil y un disculpas, pero cada vez que me sentaba a escribir Inspiración-san me daba un golpe y gritaba "NOOOO". Espero disfruten este cap (estoy algo oxidada).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-80x59 (2)-

No ocurría seguido, pero había ocasiones en las que Hayato se metía tanto en la lectura que frente a él podía pasar una decena de payasos cantando la macarena, que apenas y si prestaría atención.

En esas ocasiones Takeshi aprovechaba para hacer algo que normalmente le costaría un par de costillas rotas, peinarlo.

Primero pasaba unas cuantas veces asegurándose de que estuviera concentrado, una vez verificado tomaba un mechón de sus plateados y sedosos cabellos y pasaba una hebilla dejando para atrás, sacaba una foto y corría, algunos minutos después volvía a verificar que su pareja siguiera en lo suyo, entonces tomaba una coleta y trenzaba el mismo mechón que tomo primero y corría. Hacia lo mismo aproximadamente 30 veces, siempre con peinados distintos, desde medias colas, hasta vinchas, cintas y moños.

Para cuando Gokudera reaccionaba, su novio ya se había divertido lo suficiente como para soportar la paliza que sabía vendría en cualquier momento.

-y uno pensando que no tienes nada de paciencia-. Susurra Lambo, viendo para el lugar por el que la lluvia acababa de huir.

-no sé de qué hablas vaca estúpida-. Contesta de mal humor, quitándose la hebilla numero 50.

-kufufufu, admite que te gusta que lo haga-. Rio la niebla, que por alguna extraña razón llevaba el cabello trenzado, al igual que Lambo.

-es como un niño, hay que dejar que se divierta debes en cuando-. Contesto caminando por el mismo lugar por el que Yamamoto se había ido.- y me parecer que no es único con el fetiche del cabello-. Termino de decir al ver que Tsuna también traía trenzas.

0000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **anachand7** por tu comentario, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

También gracias por la paciencia!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	9. Rx27 (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-Rx27 (1)-

Los guardianes vieron como su cielo pasaba hecho una furia por frente a ellos, ignorándolos, cosa que los extraño, hasta que vieron al mejor hitman del mundo seguirlo segundos después, entonces entendieron de lo que se trataba.

Reborn freno en el momento justo para evitar que la recién azotada puerta le diera de lleno en el rostro. No entendía en qué momento su dame alumno se había vuelto tan problemático.

-desde que te lo follas-. Frunciendo el ceño giro para encontrarse con los guardianes, todos ellos con cara de circunstancia, en el caso de Lambo y Ryohei comiendo pochoclos, otro como Gokudera tenía un vincha con la inscripción "Team Decimo", Takeshi con una gaseosa y los otros dos con chocolates.

-¿quieren morir?-. Pregunto tratando de controlarse, León ya se había trasformado en arma.

-¿y tú?-. Kyoya alzo su mano y tomo al camaleón, que sorpresivamente llevaba la misma vincha que la tormenta.

-traidor-. Mascullo, respirando profundo, abrió la puerta. Unos pocos centímetros después un pisa papeles, paso rozando al pelinegro, los guardianes se movieron esquivándolo y siguieron atentos a lo que sucedería.

-debes tranquilizarte-. Ordeno Reborn, pero la mirada anaranjada del menor le hizo dar cuenta que no había escogido un buen tono de voz.

-NO ME DES ORDENES-. Y otro pisa papeles, paso volando. Del otro lado de la puerta los guardianes iban contando, mínimo se estrellarían otros 5 pisa papales mas.

Entonces el hitman, hizo lo único que se podía hacer en estos caso, respiro profundo una vez mas y dejo de lado todo su orgullo.

-perdóname, prometo no volver a tomar una misión de tanto tiempo sin tu permiso-. El pelinegro, bajo la mirada y uso su mejor tono de disculpa.

-te perdono…pero por desobedecer tendrás prohibido misiones hasta que te recuperes-. Soltó Tsuna con su tono de voz autoritario.

-¿recupere?-. El mayor vio la sonrisa sádica crecer en su rostro, "no debí haberle ensañado tan bien", pensó.

0000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **anachand7** por tu comentario, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	10. 69x96 (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-69x96 (1)-

-Mukuro-sama es hora de levantarse-. Agarro su muñeca y de un tirón la hizo caer sobre el.-Mukuro-sama-. Con otro movimiento la dejo bajo su cuerpo.- Mukuro-sama, no haga eso-. Lo regaño, ella estaba en con un pequeño pijama lila y él con un pantalón de dormir morado, con una sabana de por medio.

-kufufufu, es tu culpa por despertarme-. No la tenía agarrada, ni ejercía ningún tipo de presión para evitar que ella se levantara.

La sabana que los separaba fue bajada por los largos dedos de Mukuro, lentamente subía por la cintura de Chrome haciendo que la piel se le erizará.

-p-por f-favooor, Muuukuroo-saama-. Apretó uno de sus pechos, obligándole a soltar un gemido.- la mansión está llena de gente-. Dijo la chica, haciendo lo posible por hablar de manera correcta.

Dejo de tocarla y se arrodillo en la cama.

-sí que sabes arruinar el momento-. Se quejo, Chrome se rió dulcemente, para sentarse y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de él.

-compórtese-. Le regalo una sonrisa y camino hacia el baño.

Mukuro se sentó en el lavamanos y la miro ducharse.

-kufufufu, no me importa la gente-. Y se metió en la ducha junto con ella.

00000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **anachand7** por tu comentario, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

También gracias por la paciencia!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	11. 33x87 (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-33x87 (1)-

Tomo tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieron, cerro su puño y lo acerco lentamente a la puerta para golpear, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar giro sobre su eje y salió prácticamente corriendo.

De inmediato fue interceptado por Yamamoto y Tsuna, que lo giraron y casi a rastras llevaron hasta la puerta de la casa, donde Gokudera esperaba. Una vez lograron que el sol, dejara de temblar, el peliplata golpeo la puerta y junto a la lluvia y el cielo salió corriendo.

-hola-. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hana, con su usual cara neutral.

-h-hoola…emmm, yoo…-. Ryohei como nunca tartamudeaba, escondidos desde su lugar los 3 chicos observaban con una gotita en su nuca, ante la imagen.

La chica soltó un suspiro exasperado, girando los ojos agarro las flores que el chico tenía entre sus manos y lo miro fijo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que tengo?, llevamos viéndote por la ventana hace casi una hora-. Por esas palabras, el peliblanco miro hacia arriba, para encontrarse con su hermana, Haru y Chrome , las 3 sonriendo y saludando felices.- acepto salir contigo, ven por mí a las 7:00, se puntual-. Tras decir esas palabras giro.- gracias, estas son mis flores favoritas-. Murmuro, regalándole una sonrisa y entro.

Cuando Hayato se dio cuenta que el guardián del sol no iba a moverse de su lugar, resignado se acerco a él, lo tomo por los hombros y lo llevo junto a sus 2 amigos.

-onii-san, hay que prepararte-. Sonrió el cielo, feliz por su amigo.- Yamamoto, por favor, tráelo de vuelta-. El morocho, coloco su mano envuelta en llamas sobre su hombro, minutos después el mayor volvió en sí.

Al verlo sonreír, prudentemente los 3 chicos se alejaron y taparon sus oídos.

-DIJO QUE SI, AL EXTREMOOOOO!-.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **anachand7** por tu comentario, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

También gracias por la paciencia!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	12. 18x27 (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-18x27 (1)-

Tsuna terminaba de arreglarse el traje, giraba frente al espejo tratando de ver cómo le quedaba desde todos los ángulos.

Hibari que salía de bañarse se le quedo viendo con expresión curiosa, antes de que el castaño girara y le preguntara.

-¿Cómo me veo?-. Mientras de manera inocente torcía la cabeza.

-violable-. Respondió la nube con total naturalidad.

-Gracias-. Contesto el cielo, con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **cheshirenek0 y** **anachand7** por sus comentarios, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

También gracias por la paciencia!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	13. XanxusxSqualo (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos, quiero hacer un llamado a la solidaridad, estoy en busca de una fic de este fandom, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, se trataba de que, en un mundo divido por la guerra,Tsuna era un pequeño criado por los Arcobalenos, estos se mudan a una casa vieja donde el fantasma de Hibari habita, este se creo un vampiro, cuyo espíritu esta conectado a un cascanueces. Tenia solo 6 cap, hasta donde yo lo leí. Por favor si alguien conoce el nombre me harían un favoraso!

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000

-XANXUSxSQUALO (1)-

Un pelilargo entraba al castillo de Varia, caminando casi a rastras por su obvio estado de ebriedad.

-¿te parecen horas de llegar de basura?-. Se oye la tenebrosa voz de alguien entre la oscuridad.

-no tengoo ideeaa que hooora esssss, jeefff de miiiierdaaaa, JAJAJA-. Contesto tratando de llegar a la escalera.

-¿Dónde estabas?-. Pregunto Xanxus caminando hasta el espadachín.

-beebiiiendo con LLamamotoooo Takesiiiii… ¿cooomo ess pooosibleee queee el mocoshooo she cashe antes que sho?, esssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaan trisste-. Decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y aferrado a la baranda subía las escaleras.

-cásate conmigo entonces, basura-.

Entonces, el capitán de estrategia recupero la sobriedad y giro sobre sus talones, para verificar que lo que había oído no era producto del alcohol consumido. Al encontrarse con la firme mirada de su jefe, supo, que el alcohol no tenía nada que ver con lo que oyó

0000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **cheshirenek0 y** **anachand7** por sus comentarios, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

También gracias por la paciencia!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	14. BelxFran

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos, estan invitados a leer el One-shot "TEQUILA PARA VONGOLA",espero les guste!

LLAMADO A LA SOLIDARIDAD: estoy en busca de una fic de este fandom, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, se trataba de que, en un mundo divido por la guerra,Tsuna era un pequeño criado por los Arcobalenos, estos se mudan a una casa vieja donde el fantasma de Hibari habita, este se creo un vampiro, cuyo espíritu esta conectado a un cascanueces. Tenia solo 6 cap, hasta donde yo lo leí. Por favor si alguien conoce el nombre me harían un favoraso!

0000000000000000000000000000000

-BELXFRAN-

El peliverde miraba molesto al príncipe destripador.

-¿Qué te sucede?-. Bel, se sentó en la cama y miro al menor con duda.

-es incomodo pelear con este sombrero-. Respondió, agitándolo.

-ushishishishi, pues lo lamento, porque seguirás usándolo-. Aseguró el príncipe.

-¿Por qué debo usarlo?-. Se quejo, agitando el sombrero.

-porque me recuerda a Mammon-. Contesto con simpleza, volviendo a recostarse.

Fran, sintió la furia correr por sus venas, levantándose de la cama como un resorte, tiro el sombrero, estrellándolo en la cara del rubio.

-si tanto quieres a Mammon-sempai, ve y búscalo…maldito remedo de príncipe, vete al diablo-. Salió de la habitación, susurrando un montón de otras cosas, Bel se quedo allí sentado en la cama, hasta que oyó.-ME LARGO CON MI MAESTRO A JAPON.

-¿por qué?-. Ese era Lussuria.

-PUEDE QUE SEA UN MANIATICO, PERO POR LO MENOS NO ME OBLIGA A USAR UN IDIOTA SOMBRERO, PARA CUMPLIR SUS IDIOTAS FETICHES-. Y portazo.

"para ser tan inexpresivo, si que se enfurece…debí haberle dicho que me encanta como se ve con el sombrero…noooooo, primero muerto", pensó.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **tenshitsuki no arashi y a** **cheshirenek0** por sus comentarios, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

También gracias por la paciencia!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	15. 18x27 (2)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos estan invitados a leer mi nuevo long-fin "9 meses al estilo vongola"

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DIJERON EL NOMBRE DEL FIC QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO, LO ENCONTRÉ, LO RELEÍ Y ME VOLVÍ A EMOCIONAR CON SKULL.

Sin mas a leer!

000000000000000000000000000000000

-18x27 (2)-

Tsuna se recostó en el sofá, debía recuperar aire, clavo la mirada en el torso de Hibari, que se encontraba arrodillado frente suyo.

-herbívoro-. El castaño subió su mirada hasta chocar con los azules ojos de su guardián.- nada…apúrate o llegaras tarde a la última clase-. El prefecto se levanto acomodando su uniforme, Sawada bufo molesto ya que a Hibari no le había molestado en lo mas mínimo que se perdiera todo el día de clases por su culpa, pero si le importaba que entrara a la última clase.

-nos vemos, Hibari-san-. Saludo saliendo y caminando apresurado al aula.

…

-perdón por la demora-. Se disculpo abriendo la puerta.

-apúrate Sawad…-. El sensei se quedo estático mirándolo, de inmediato el castaño noto que todos en el salón estaban de igual manera, miro a sus guardianes, estos todos sonrojados sonreían con nervios, excepto Gokudera que había comenzado a sacar dinamitas de todas partes.

Al final fue Hana quien se paró de su asiento y camino firme hacia el Décimo, poniendo un espejo frente a él.

…

-IIIIIIIIIITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-. Hibari sonrió satisfecho al oír ese grito.

Lección aprendida: siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, revisa tu cuello al salir de la oficina del comité disciplinario después de haber estado teniendo sexo desenfrenado con el carnívoro de tu novio… SIEMPRE!... llevar maquillaje por si las dudas o pedir ayuda a Chrome.

000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **anachand7** **, Amakii y tenshitsuki no arashi,** por sus comentarios que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	16. RxL (2)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

"pensamientos"

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(Opiniones de la autora)

"pensamientos"

NOTA: mis conejitos estan invitados a leer mi nuevo long-fin "9 meses al estilo vongola"

Sin mas a leer!

000000000000000000000000000000000

-RXL (2)-

Reborn estaba de pésimo humor, iba y venía por la sala rodeado de un aura negra que claramente decía "si te acercas, te convierto en colador".

Esto provocaba que Hibari y Mukuro, estuvieran de lo mas cómodo sentados en la sala, riendo del enojo del hitman, que pasaba de ellos porque Tsuna los había amenazado, diciendo "todo lo que rompan, será pagado con su sueldo", y ninguno quería quedar con sus cuentas vacías, gracias.

Cuando en la puerta de la sala apareció Lambo, escoltado por Gokudera, que miraba al hitman como si deseara meter dinamita en su trasero.

-dio positivo-. Informo el Bovino.

Blanco. Así quedaron todos, rápidamente las miradas se dirigieron al hitman, que no sabía si huir de los guardianes y su dame-alumno o llorar de felicidad.

Optó por correr hacia Lambo, tomarlo entre sus brazos y huir con este y el bebe que tenía en su interior, tal vez la Antártida estaba lo suficientemente lejos del poder de la décima generación.

00000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a **Amakii,** por su comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	17. 100x69 (1)

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-sensei y yo solo los uso por diversión.

La historia y personajes extras si me pertenecen.

-diálogos-.

"pensamientos/énfasis"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje-.

(opiniones o comentarios de la autora).

00000000000000000000000000000000

-100X69 (1)-

Byakuran metió a su boca un puñado de malvadiscos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Estaba seguro lo que había visto, como también estaba seguro que no podía decir palabra alguna o le iría mal, muy, muy, mal.

Medito casi 3 horas, hasta que creyó tener el control sobre sí mismo.

Pero no, ese supuesto control termino yéndose al diablo cuando lo vio entrar.

Mukuro lucia exactamente igual que siempre, sus ropas de cuero negro y cabello recogido en una cola de caballo bajo, la única diferencia notable era que su rostro no tenía esa usual sonrisa burlona, en su lugar tenía una cara neutral.

Se acerco al albino y tiro sin cuidado unos papeles sobre sus piernas.

-confirmado…vamos a ser padres-. Soltó la niebla.

Sin revisar los papeles o contenerse un solo segundo, salto y se abrazo al otro mientras reía, lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y lleno de besos toda la piel expuesta, antes de arrodillarse y pegar su boca al plano vientre.

-serás la personita más bella del mundo, te llenaremos de mimos-. Murmuraba entre besos; desde esa posición miro el ahora lloroso rostro de su pareja y dijo.- gracias-. Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento.

Dos segundos después la puerta fue abierta de manera abrupta y por ella entro toda la familia Vongola y las Coronas Fúnebres, para felicitar a los futuros padres.

…

En algún momento de la celebración, el Gesso recibió lo que creyó la amenaza más atemorizante de su vida, porque ni la de los subordinados de Mukuro, ni la de Tsuna o Reborn, le dio tanto pánico como la del enemigo jurado de la niebla. Hibari le juro que abriría las puertas del averno y lo hundiría hasta lo más profundos de sus entrañas si lastimaba a su muy odiado compañero.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Graciaspor sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alerta.

Ok, esto es todos, nos leemos pronto, los amo conejitos 3


End file.
